One or more aspects of the inventive concept relate to a memory system and a meta data management method thereof.
Non-volatile memory devices are capable of retaining information stored therein even when a power off occurs. An example of a non-volatile memory device is flash memory. In general, a memory system can use meta data to manage a non-volatile memory device. Thus, there is a need to develop techniques for effectively managing meta data to enhance the performance of the memory system.